Daphne Descends
by roseredhoney
Summary: A peine une journée après les événements d'Hadès, les chevaliers, revenus d'entre les morts, reprennent goût à la vie. Comment ces chevaliers qui ne se sont jamais réellement parlés vont s'apprivoiser et s'apprécier?
1. Prologue

Bonjour!

Le chômage aidant, me voici de retour pour une fic!

A ce jour, je ne suis pas en capacité de vous dire si celle-ci sera un jour terminé, mais pour le moment je suis motivée et je prend du plaisir à écrire (ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment, vu que je me lamente sur mon niveau qui a drastiquement chuté par manque de pratique..)

Résumé: eh bien nous sommes dans une fic post Hadès, genre H+24 après la résurrection générale. Comme toujours je suis assez réticente à donner des indices sur ce qu'il va se passer dans l'histoire parce que j'aime bien laisser du suspence et de la découverte.

Rating: M. Ca c'est clair que ne peux pas vous dire autre chose haha!

Pairing: Camus Milo. Classique, parfait.

Disclamer: Aucun personnage de m'appartient blablabla toussa toussa.

Note le titre vient d'une des mes chansons préférées au monde: Daphne descends des Smashing Pumpkins. que je vous invite à écouter et peut-être pourrez vous imaginer un peu de l'histoire ! :)

Voilà voilà, sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ceux qui auront envie de prendre quelques minutes cela.

* * *

Prologue: 

Camus du verseau regarda tout autour de lui. Ce matin était tout nouveau pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux sans peur, sans angoisse, sans ce monde de danger tout autour de lui. Son premier réflexe fut de sortir de son temple, il resta devant la porte de celui-ci et se laissa gagner par la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Pourquoi aujourd'hui aimait-il cela? Lui qui ne vivait que dans le froid et dans la glace? Ce matin toute la vie lui semblait d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Ce premier réveil après avoir erré dans les Enfers, il était là, il était arrivé ce jour. Et rien ne pouvait entraver le sentiment de soulagement qu'il pouvait ressentir sur le moment. Tout était si parfait, le soleil à peine levé qui baignait le sanctuaire d'une lumière rose et orange. Au loin, tout au loin, il apercevait la mer, puis les arbres, le village. Le monde lui offrait un beau cadeau à ce moment et il était dans les meilleures dispositions pour le recevoir. Oui un cadeau d'une nouvelle vie, c'était bien le plus incroyable que la Déesse Athéna avait pu lui faire après cette guerre Sainte.

La veille il avait seulement rouvert les yeux au milieu du Temple du Grand Pope, sans aucune explication, avant de voir les yeux affectueux de sa Déesse se poser sur lui, ainsi que tous les autres Gold. Elle les avait ramenés, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient purgés une peine assez terrible pour l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait de ne pas reconnaître leur Déesse. L'enfer était bel et bien terminé. Le cocyte quitté, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés là, comme des idiots à se regarder sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'amer douleur dans le fond de la bouche d'une souffrance désormais révolue. Toutes les sensations de tourment à présent faisant parties du passé.

Son corps se souvenait encore malgré tout du froid, de sa peau imprégnée d'eau jusqu'à l'os; si cela avait seulement réel pour lui; mais la sensation était bien réelle. Alors Camus regarda ses mains, non elles étaient bien entières, avec des ongles, des petits poils sur le dessus de certains, des grains de beauté, et la peau dans son intégrité. Ce n'était rien et pourtant cela relevait du miracle pour lui.

Il respira un grand bol d'air encore frais d'un matin en Grèce. Être vivant était la plus belle des récompenses qu'il avait pu recevoir ou entendre. Personne n'aurait pu égaler ce sentiment de liberté et de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui à présent. Car il pouvait penser à autre chose que le gardiennage de ce Temple à moitié détruit, enfin il le supposait, car les Guerres Saintes étaient terminées. Hadès, Poséidon, toutes ces divinités qui en voulaient à Athéna, toutes avaient disparues. Peut-être à nouveau se réveilleraient-elles dans quelques années? Cela était le cadet de ses soucis, car cela ne serait plus à lui de se battre et de souffrir à ce point. Pour cette vie, en tout cas, il avait assez donné.

Camus sourit et se retourna pour à nouveau aller dans son Temple. Constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Le sol avaient été raviné, les colonnes explosées en miettes dans tous les coins du Temple, un mur enfoncé. Les combats avaient bien endommagés les Maisons Zodiacales. Aujourd'hui il supposait que c'était à eux de réparer, de redonner grâce et grandeur à la gloire de leur Constellation protectrice. Au milieu du Temple; l'armure d'Or du Verseau trônait sur un pied d'estale à moitié détruit. Ce n'était franchement pas la meilleure façon d'honorer quoique se soit … Camus s'en approcha. Il l'avait retrouvé ici la veille en se rendant dans son temple après un rapide discours de la Déesse. Son armure, couverte de poussière, d'impacts, de sang, de cheveux. D'un geste rapide, il épousseta la cuirasse d'or. Dans la journée il irait surement Voir Mû pour lui confier son armure à réparer. C'était bien le minimum de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour celle qui lui avait conféré pouvoir et résistance. Bien que la mort l'ai fauchée malgré cela, il lui devait au moins ça.

Camus passa à l'étage de son Temple où se tenait ses appartements privés. Chichement décoré, quasiment vide, l'endroit lui inspirait malgré tout un sentiment de calme et se réconfort assez agréable. Une minute, il s'assit sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Oui, c'était ça la grande question: Et maintenant? Comment le monde pouvait-il redevenir comme il était avec tout le mal qui s'y était passé ? Mais en fin de compte, elle ne faisait que passer, cette ombre*. Et il était là, sur son lit à attendre que quelque chose se passe, à essayer de prendre la décision de commencer par quelque chose. Tant de possibilités s'offraient à lui, où aller? Que faire?

Sa réflexion eu à peine le temps de cheminer qu'il entendit à l'extérieur l'horloge zodiacale sonner. Sur le moment il eu un léger sursaut, mais descendit rapidement voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était pourtant pas l'heure de faire sonner celle-ci, les aiguilles indiquaient seulement 7h25. C'était un appel, une façon de sonner la réunion au Palais du Grand Pope. Camus s'en retourna dans son Temple pour se draper de façon correcte par dessus ses vêtements de toile, puis redescendit pour rejoindre la demeure perchée en haut de la colline.

Sur le chemin il croisa Aphrodite des poissons. Son instinct lui indiquait de dire quelque chose, de pouvoir profiter de cet instant pour partager quelque chose avec son confrère chevalier. Mais rien d'autre n'était venu que

"Bonjour."

Idiotement, et simplement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et de toute évidence le chevalier des poissons non plus. Camus ne reçut qu'un retour de politesse. Gênés et maladroits, ils gravirent cote à cote les escaliers pour rejoindre le Palais.

Sur place, Camus retrouva la Déesse Athéna, devant-elle, il plongea dans un salut des plus respectueux, mettant un genou à terre devant celle qu'il chérissait. La jeune Saori tendit la main au chevalier du Verseau pour lui indiquer de se relever, avec douceur elle le remercia d'être venu. Puis à côté d'elle se tenait Shion du Bélier, l'ancien grand Pope, vêtu d'une toge blanche et bleue. Camus salua également l'homme au visage si bienveillant.

Pendant que Aphrodite faisait de même; la salle se remplissait des autres chevaliers, d'or, puis des chevaliers d'argents et de bronze. Tous étaient là, et le léger brouhaha qui régnait n'était pas pour convenir au taciturne Verseau.

Il s'était installé dans un coin, légèrement à l'écart du groupe qui se formait devant la Déesse. Au milieu de la foule, il aperçut quelques visages qu'il connaissait, de même que certains qu'il était étonné de voir ici. Par exemple; Saga était là, et non loin de lui, Kanon. Rien n'avait été dit à leur propos la veille, mais Camus était plutôt confiant quant à leur avenir au Sanctuaire: Saga avait sacrifié sa vie pour se libérer son engeance démoniaque, et Kanon avait servi Athéna après avoir été défait de son armure du Dragon des mers. Mais qui allait pouvoir prétendre à récupérer l'armure des Gémeaux ? Ce n'était pas à Camus d'en juger ni d'en décider.

Il resta là un bon moment à regarder tous ces chevaliers qu'il connaissait mais à qui il n'avait presque jamais parlé. Malgré tout il était capable de les reconnaitres, de mettre un nom sur les visages, il avait également une connaissance parfaite de chacun des chevaliers, mais uniquement des aspects inhérent à leur rôle. Après cela, il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient réellement. Depuis des années, les batailles et les guerres faisaient rage, et jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement eu le temps de faire connaissance avec leur voisin de Temple. Pour la simple raison que quitter leur Temple leur était quasiment interdit. Dès l'arrivée des combats, leur missions première était de défendre leur Temple et de protéger la (fausse) réincarnation d'Athéna. Bernés par ce Grand pope fou, les Chevaliers d'or n'étaient plus jamais sorti de la depuis des années. Arrivés ici quelques années avant après leur entraînement, rien ne leur avait réellement laissé le temps de se connaître.

"Mes très chers Chevaliers, Je vous ai convoqués de si bon matin afin de ne pas vous laisser dans l'incertitude. Hier, je vous ai laissé du temps pour prendre du repos, mais je dois malgré tout faire quelques annonces pour le bien du Sanctuaire. Shion sera nommé Grand Pope, lui permettant de reprendre ce poste pour lequel il fut un excellent élément. Sa dévotion et son courage son aujourd'hui récompensés."

Près d'Athéna, Shion s'inclina avec respect, remerciant la jeune femme.

"Aux vues des derniers évènements l'Armure d'or des Gémeaux se retrouve sans réel propriétaire. Ou plus exactement avec deux. Après concertation nous avons décidé de l'attribuer à Kanon, pour son courage, son sacrifice et son abnégation"

Au loin, il aperçut les jumeaux se regarder. Saga sourit, mais c'est avec de l'amertume qu'il le faisait. Kanon lui semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Ils devaient forcément en être conscient de se moment de flottement, il était impossible qu'il se partage l'armure. L'ancien Marina s'en alla remercier la Déesse d'un salut maladroit mais sincère.

"Saga quant à toi, ton sacrifice ayant permis la fin de ton règne, je ne peux te tenir responsable de tes agissements, Malgré cela, je ne peux te rendre une place que tu convoitait. Tu es donc autorisé à rester au Sanctuaire tant que tu le désire, mais plus sous le nom de Chevalier."

Un nouveau brouaha s'éleva dans la salle, l'audience est sous le choc de cette annonce. Camus aussi. La punition était très sévère, mais malgré cela, elle restait juste. Comment le récompenser à juste titre et de façon égale aux autres alors qu'il a causé la perte de la moitié des chevaliers d'Or? Qu'il les a réduits au silence, confinés dans leur temple et avoir ordonné la mort de Saori Kido réellement réincarnation d'Athéna. Dans le fond, c'est même plutôt un geste généreux. Camus observait Saga, il devinait la douleur sur son visage mais aussi une sorte de soulagement. Camus en vint à se demander ce qu'il ferait sans son rôle de Chevalier, sans son armure, sans tout ce pourquoi il a été entraîné, élevé?

"J'autorise sur le Sanctuaire les déplacements, les visites, les sorties. L'accès au village vous est autorisé, malgré tout, et pour quelques temps, la priorité est de faire retrouver au Sanctuaire sa gloire d'antan. Mes premiers ordres seront pour la reconstruction des Temples. Pour tout ceux dont le Temple n'est plus habitable pourront obtenir le gîte au Palais. Il n'est cependant pas autorisé de passer une nuit hors du Sanctuaire. Dans les jours à venir, nous prendront le temps de nous entretenir auprès de chacun d'entre vous pour vous confier des tâches, des responsabilités."

Athéna jeta un petit regard vers son Grand Pope, celui-ci prend une seconde pour se racler la gorge avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

"Ce soir nous vous invitons pour un banquet qui sera servi ici, en votre honneur, et pour célébrer la paix retrouvée. Merci pour votre attention, à ce soir."

La salle se remplit d'applaudissements, puis Athéna et le Grand Pope, les remercia avant de quitter la grande salle. Camus se redressa alors pour retourner à son Temple, il avait du travail. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre, un banquet, oui pourquoi pas, après tout c'est une excellente idée pour permettre l'instauration du bonne ambiance au sein du Sanctuaire. Car actuellement les choses semblent maladroites entre tous. Il voyait malgré tout autour de lui certains chevaliers discuter, principalement des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze. Eux n'ayant pas eu à se couper du monde pour garder un Temple. Pour les chevaliers d'or c'est autre chose, mis à part les jumeaux, il n'y a que peu d'entre eux qui s'adressent la parole. Peut-être Aiolia et Aioros, oui forcément, mais un peu plus loin c'est Deathmask et Shura qu'il découvrait en pleine discussion.

Camus sourit légèrement et continua d'avancer, et sans prendre garde à ce qu'il se passait devant lui, heurta de plein fouet l'épaule d'une personne debout au milieu du passage. L'os de l'articulation vint frapper en plein dans sa mâchoire, sa lèvre cédant sous le choc.

"Aouh!

\- Oh pardon!"

Devant lui un chevalier se retourna, d'abord légèrement ailleurs, puis mal à l'aise de voir que son vis à vis avait réussi à se blesser.

Le chevalier du Verseau releva légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir la grimace de malaise de Milo du Scorpion. La main sur sa lèvre à présent couverte de sang, Camus s'étonna à mettre autant de temps à réagir face à Milo. Le verseau n'avait aucun souvenir que ses yeux de puissent être si bleu.

"Ca va? Je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû rester en plein milieu!

Camus sorti de son étonnement pour répondre vaguement.

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regardait pas où j'allais! C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Maintenant c'était à Milo de sourire maladroitement. Le scorpion sorti de sa poche un mouchoir en tissus encore plié pour le donner à son collègue.

\- Merci.

Camus prit le mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui ruisselait de manière tout à fait inconvenante pour une blessure si ridicule.

\- Je vais aller nettoyer ça, merci pour le mouchoir. Redit le Verseau, cherchant à s'échapper.

\- Pas de soucis, b-bonne journée."

Milo regarda partir le chevalier du Verseau, restant toujours planté au milieu du passage alors que d'autres personnes, sortaient également du Temple. Dans un réflexe idiot, il regarda son épaule, un tache de sang était venue sâlir son vêtement. Tant pis.

Il se mit enfin en mouvement pour rejoindre seul son Temple. En chemin, il vit au loin Camus qui rentre dans son temple. Pour Milo c'était tout à fait incroyable, pouvoir se balader ici, sans se soucier de ses déplacements et d'être vu. Le bonheur ne le quittait pas depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux sur le monde, il ne savait pas franchement quoi faire, mais le simple fait d'être vivant aujourd'hui était un miracle. L'idée du banquet le soir même l'excitait énormément! Une fête, alors ça c'était quelque chose qui n'avait jamais eu lieu au Sanctuaire, pouvoir manger tous ensemble, peut-être y aurait-il de la musique? De l'alcool? Ce soir, il pourrait s'adonner à la conversation, aux jeux, à la légèreté. Oh oui, cela promettait!

 _A suivre._

* * *

 _* Emprunt au Seigneur des anneaux parce que je pensais trop au film en écrivant ça x)_


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui commence tranquillement.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et si vous pouviez laisser des petits commentaires j'avoue que cela me ferait particulièrement plaisir et serait très instructif pour moi. N'ayant pas de bêta reader .. De ce fait je vous demande pardon pour les quelques fautes et les oublis de mots qui auraient pu se glisser un peu partout, j'ai souvent la tête ailleurs quand j'écris (et même en dehors de ça ..)

Alors bonne lecture et à très vite ^^ !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Il était l'heure d'y aller, Milo avait troqué son haut taché par un autre qui semblait s'approcher de quelque chose de propre. En tout cas il n'était ni déchiré, ni abîmé, ni éclaboussé de sang, et rien que ça c'était déjà une bonne victoire. Par dessus il avait drapé une grande écharpe faite de lin bleuté très léger.

Le chevalier du Scorpion avait passé sa journée à tenter de nettoyer son temps à moitié en ruine, c'était un vrai capharnaüm, et mis à part essayer de déblayer des gravats il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Les murs avaient été détruit, les colonnes abattues, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre il n'était toujours pas carreleur ou maçon. Il supposait que le Sanctuaire ferait venir des personnes en capacité de faire cela?

Milo Monta les marche de son Temple pour arriver dans la longue enfilade d'escaliers. Sur le chemin il croisa Kanon des gémeaux, à présent officialisé. Lui non plus ne portait aucunement son armure d'or. Cela le rassura un instant car il s'était demandé s'il fallait se présenter en armure ou non. Mais une pensée basée sur une logique idiote mais surement réaliste s'était imposée dans sa tête. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'amure en bon état … Alors qu'elle utilité? Milo était également agréablement surpris que ce soit Kanon qu'il croise car durant les dernières heures de la bataille c'est avec lui qu'il avait pu surement le plus discuté. Depuis qu'il lui avait accordé la rédemption, Kanon lui était très sympathique, sans trop savoir pourquoi, les choses passaient bien entre eux deux. Une compatibilité de signes peut-être?

"Bon je suis pas le seul à pas être en armure ça me rassure. Dit Milo comme ça pour aborder son voisin.

Kanon tourna la tête vers Milo, esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Oui, je dois avouer que ça me rassure aussi. Si deux personnes doivent avoir l'air d'idiots au moins nous ne seront pas seuls!

Milo sourit largement, soulagé de trouver quelqu'un qui savait rebondir sur la discussion.

\- A mon avis, cela ne sera pas le premier de nos soucis les tenues. Je me demande surtout quelle sera l'ambiance.

Kanon et lui continuaient à gravir les marches tout en discutant.

\- Effectivement, je me pose la question depuis ce matin. Si tout le monde était aussi facile d'accès que toi, les choses se passeront bien je pense.

\- Je te retourne le.. Le compliment? Si c'était vraiment un compliment. Bref, oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être compliqué entre certaines personnes. Tu penses que tous les anciens opposants à Athéna vont être bien accueilli? Demanda Milo.

\- Aucune idée. Au final, c'était les opposant à Athéna les véritables soutiens…

Kanon souleva les épaules et Milo acquiesça en soupirant.

\- Oui effectivement.. Mais bon, il ne risque pas de se créer.. Je sais pas… un malaise? Beaucoup d'entre nous se sont affrontés, défiés...Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir durant toute la bataille du Sanctuaire.

\- Je ne compte pas aller voir tout le monde non plus. Je suis en cours de réconciliation avec mon frère, c'est un travail de longue haleine, je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement besoin de beaucoup de gens autour de moi. Expliqua Kanon. Sans t'offenser hein! Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère ou Athéna.

Milo ne se senti pas franchement offensé, Kanon avait raison dans le fond. Il faisait parti des chevaliers d'or mais en même temps pas tout à fait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus difficile que ça à l'outrage. Je fais surement parti de ces idiots à penser que les gens qui ont quelque chose à dire le disent, et pas se cachent dans un coin à ruminer contre les autres ou alors faire comme si tout allait bien.

Kanon eu un sourire, c'était un soulagement de parler avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas compliqué. Juste de bonne compagnie.

\- Tu as déjà parlé à Camus du Verseau? Demanda Milo d'un coup.

\- Euh Camu c'était lequel? Désolé j'ai pas encore bien mémorisé.

\- Cheveux rouges.

\- Ah oui ! Je vois. Je n'ai même jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Il a pas l'air spécialement bavard. Dit Kanon, en soulevant les épaules.

\- Bon dommage.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Comme ça, tout à l'heure il s'est cogné contre moi et il m'a regardé d'une façon.. Je savais pas trop si c'était de la haine, du dédain ou même encore de la peur. Fit Milo en parlant avec ses mains.

\- Y a des gens comme ça ...Bon de la haine y a pas trop de raison je pense.

\- Non, je pense pas non plus, mais … Je sais pas c'est … On est pas spécialement habitués à parler aux autres, alors je sais pas franchement ce qu'il a voulu faire passer dans ce regard mais c'était pas le plus amicale du monde.

\- Tu te pose trop de question, Milo. Kanon avait sourit un peu.

\- Oui je crois aussi."

Les deux Chevaliers étaient presque arrivés à la maison dudit Verseau qui était quelques vingtaines de marches à au dessus d'eux. Milo constata que son collègue chevalier n'avait pas non plus revêtu d'armure mais plutôt une tunique blanche, ornée de détails dorés. C'était assez élégant, Milo se sentit comme un idiot avec ses vêtements…

Quelques mètres plus hauts, les trois chevaliers arrivèrent au Palais pour la 2ème fois de la journée.

Dès l'entrée, Milo vit que les choses n'avaient pas été faites à moitié. De larges corbeilles de fleurs avaient été disposées de part et d'autres de la porte, des voilages avaient été étendus de sorte à donner un air plus élégants à .. à peu près tout en fait, il y en avait sur les tables, sur les chaises, sur les statues, entre les colonnades.

"Et bien…", souffla Kanon, légèrement ironique.

Milo ne répondit rien, mais haussa les sourcils de manière à approuver les dires de son camarades. La salle de réception du Grand pope c'était transformé en véritable salle de bal où on aurait pu recevoir des dirigeants, des personnes importantes. Mais non, il était évident que la Déesse Athéna avait décidé de tout cela en l'honneur de ses chevaliers. Milo n'était pas bien sûr qu'un repas, aussi succulent soit-il pourrait effacer toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient pu endurer… C'était surement l'opinion de beaucoup d'entre eux.

Autour de lui, les groupes avaient du mal à se former, il voyait bien que certains chevalier d'or étaient plantés au milieu de la salle sans trop savoir quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Comment devait-on se comporter lors de ce genre d'événement? Pour tous les règles semblaient difficile à deviner, certaines étaient en armure, d'autre non. Chez les Chevaliers de rang inférieur il ne semblait pas y avoir de gros soucis au niveau de l'intégration, ils discutaient de façon joviale devant les buffets de nourritures et de boissons.

"Je vais rejoindre mon frère, je te laisse."

Kanon eu à peine le temps de dire cela qu'il se dirigeait vers Saga, planté tout seul dans un coin de la pièce un verre à la main. C'était normal, Milo ne s'offusqua toujours pas du comportement de Kanon.

Bon maintenant, il était lui aussi tout seul au milieu des autres, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il entreprit alors de prendre un moment pour admirer la pièce… Il fallait bien se donner une contenance.

Tout au fond de la pièce deux immenses rangées de tables avaient été installées ainsi que des bancs. Le couvert avait été coquettement disposé, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Milo sourit même en remarquant des sortes de flocons Or, argent et bronze tout du long des nappes blanches. Au fond de lui, il eu envie de rire. C'était à la fois touchant et très maladroit.

Pendant son périple d'errance, Milo fini par tomber sur Camus du Verseau, seul également dans un coin, sans verre, sans petit four et sans compagnie. Est-ce qu'il fallait se forcer un peu et aller le voir? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait? Au moment où il pensa cela, Camus posa les yeux sur lui une seconde, Milo sentit les poils de son corps se hérisser. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir un regard si pénétrant et si froid? Malgré ses prunelles rouges, Camus avait l'air de la personne la plus froid et la plus antipathique qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas comme Mû par exemple, qui respirait la douceur et la gentillesse, ou alors Aiolia qui donnait envie d'aller discuter sans que se soit trop compliqué.

Malgré tout, quelque chose le poussa à aller le voir. Il ne devait pas être si antipathique que ça après tout…!

"Salut., sourit Milo.

Camus tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de s'approcher de lui, légèrement surpris.

\- Bonsoir, enfin.. Rebonsoir.

\- Oui! Ca va mieux ta lèvre?

Milo leva une main pour montrer sur la sienne l'endroit ou il s'était fait mal. Camus fut un peu gêné.

\- Oui, ça a vite arrêté de saigner.. C'est gentil de poser la question. Bon maintenant j'ai une trace par contre…

Milo constata cela en même temps, le bord de sa lèvre était enflé et légèrement rouge. Parfait pour s'assortir à la fascinante couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux. Une demi seconde, il fut surpris de constater que la vision semblait beaucoup plaire à son cerveau.. Ou plutôt à quelque chose dans le fond de sa poitrine qui le faisait souffrir. Il se gratta le torse, d'un geste inutile.

\- Ca va vite partir. Je suis encore désolé d'être resté au milieu du passage, je regardait autre chose.

Camus ne remarqua pas le trouble de son nouvel ami. Allez il fallait faire des efforts pour être agréable et sociale, bien que ce ne soit pas franchement naturel chez lui. Mais cette soirée risquait d'être très longue s'il ne faisait pas un petit effort.

\- Et quoi donc?, demanda t-il.

Milo sourit un peu, il était content que Camus en profite pour rebondir sur la remarque pour lancer la discussion.

\- Je remarquait l'absence de Seiya. Tout comme ce soir, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Ah oui? Je n'avais pas fait attention.

Les deux chevaliers d'or jetèrent de concert un coup d'oeil à la salle déjà bien remplie. Non, pas de chevalier de pégase dans les parages. Tous les deux avaient été plus ou moins au courant de la blessure du chevalier face à Hadès, mais pas franchement ce qu'il avait pu se passer par la suite.. S'il était mort, Athéna l'aurait ramené lui aussi, mais une blessure infligée par le Dieu des Enfers, après tout, c'était surement une autre paire de manche à guérir…

\- Je ne le vois pas..

\- Moi non plus. Peut-être est-il en train de se reposer., supposa Milo.

\- Oui il y a de forte chance. Après tout, on en sait pas beaucoup plus…

\- Moi je pense qu'il est blessé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Camus sourit un peu en voyant le côté à moitié commère de son vis à vis. Il avait l'air d'un enfant curieux à parler comme ça.

\- Il ya de forte de chances oui."

D'un seul coup la conversation retomba comme un soufflé qui aurait refroidi. Pas ça.. Milo angoissait de ce genre de situation, il était très mauvais pour lancer les conversations. Pendant de longues secondes, les deux chevaliers restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien se dire, juste en regardant autour d'eux. Camus n'était qu'à moitié à l'aise, la compagnie de Milo n'était pas déplaisante mais il voyait bien qu'il avait fait fermé la conversation d'un seul coup en répondant de la sorte. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Mes très chers Chevaliers!"

Camus et Milo tournèrent la tête vers la Déesse Athéna qui venait de prendre la parole, sauvant la blanc gêné qui s'était tranquillement installés. Soulagé, Milo sourit.

"Je vous remercie d'être venu ce soir. Je donne ce banquet en votre honneur et vous convie dès à présent à rejoindre les tables qui sont derrière moi. J'espère que vous apprécierez le repas. Merci à vous et bonne soirée."

Des applaudissements montèrent dans la salle. Camus et Milo firent de même.

"Et bien allons-y."

La foule se mit en branle pour pouvoir rejoindre les tables, ce que Camus et Milo firent à leur tour.

Sans vraiment que les choses soient définis, les chevaliers s'assirent de manière très ordonnée, Le or avec les Or, les argents avec leurs semblables, etc… Milo se retrouva alors entre Camus et Kanon pour son plus grand soulagement. Le verseau lui partageait son espace avec Mû du bélier. Il fut satisfait de cet agencement. L'idée de se retrouver près du Cancer ou du Capricorne lui était déplaisante, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu dire à ces deux personnages.

La conversation allait bon train alors que tout autour d'eux des hommes et des femmes ramenèrent de plats de nourriture très garnis. Des viandes, des légumes, des salades, des soupes, des cruches pleine de vins blanc et rouge. Mais également d'immense miches de pain coupées en de larges tranches. Camus se demanda qui ils comptaient nourrir de cette façon? Des chevaliers ou des guerriers vikings… Il tourna la tête vers Milo qui lui semblait en appétit à la vue de tous ces plats. Malgré lui il ne pu contenir un petit rire. Le Scorpion regarda Camus, la petite douleur de sa poitrine vint de nouveau le titiller. Il remarqua d'un coup que même les cils de Camus était de la même teinte que ses cheveux. C'était à la fois, étrange et totalement fascinant. Le Scorpion avait soudainement très envie de toucher son voisin de table, ce qu'il se retint de faire évidemment, mais la tentation était grande. Parce qu'il se demandait si sa peau était aussi fraîche que le Cosmos qui l'entourait.

Camus, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard très intense de Milo. Ces yeux si bleu étaient surement la choses la plus fascinante qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, et en même temps, la sensation qui s'en dégageait était une forte impression de supériorité, ou de dédain.. Il ne savait pas bien définir ce qu'il voyait.

Les deux chevaliers se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour se servir à manger. Et la conversation commença tranquillement entre Milo et Kanon, à propos de divers sujets plus ou moins sérieux, comme la quantité de nourriture, la réparation des armures… sujet auquel Mû et Camus s'étaient joints, puis l'absence de Seiya, la reconstruction des Temples, … a 4, il y avait beaucoup moins de blanc et Camus était agréablement surpris par la douceur et la détermination du Bélier. Milo lui avait remarqué bien autre chose, c'était la façon TRÈS insistante dont Saga, l'ancien Gémeaux avait de regarder Mû. A ne pas s'y tromper, il s'agissait très certainement du regard le plus affectueux du monde. Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyait faire, c'était à la fois étonnant et touchant: Saga semblait avoir eu un coup de foudre.

Ce qui était encore plus amusant, c'était que Mû ne semblait avoir rien réalisé depuis le début. Celui-ci continuait de parler, de rire, de manger comme si de rien était. Et Saga en face de lui gardait son assiette pleine en dévorant ses yeux le jeune atlante.

" Crois-tu qu'il va réaliser la façon dont Saga le regarde? Souffla Milo à l'oreille de son voisin.

Camus, peu discret jeta directement un à Saga, puis en direction de la personne que l'ancien gémeaux semblait dévisager.

\- Oh…

\- Ca fait un moment qu'il est comme ça…

Milo tentait de se faire discret, comme Mû était installé juste à côté de Camus..

\- J'avoue être assez étonné…, souffla Camus.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je sais pas trop..C'est comme…

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça! Éclata soudainement une voix à quelques rangs d'eux.

Camus et Milo, ainsi que tous les autres chevaliers d'or tournèrent la tête vers la personne en colère, qui était de fait Aiolia du Lion.

\- Face à lui, Deathmask c'était levé.

\- Et pourquoi tu te permettrait de donner ton avis? Si j'ai envie de partir, je peux bien le faire après tout cas! Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche? Athéna? Ha ! Pour quelle raison? Les guerres sont terminées, moi aussi je veux vivre ma vie et partir de ce coin!

Le silence était en train d'envahir toute la salle car les deux chevaliers s'étiaent mit à crier comme des chiffonier.

\- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, tu dois tout même le respect à la Déesse et à ton armure!

\- Mais au Diable mon armure, je la laisse à qui en voudra bien, mais moi je me casse!"

Deathmask passa par dessus le banc pour prendre ses jambes à son coup et s'en aller d'un pas décidé. Aiolia n'avait pas bougé, blanc de colère et la bouche entre ouverte, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tous se regardèrent, agares.

Les yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers Le Grand Pope et la Déesse Athéna, tous deux restèrent silencieux mais graves. Oui, il venait bien de se passer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un chevalier venait de prendre ses clic et ses clacs pour quitter le banquet en disant qu'il voulait quitter le Sanctuaire et abandonner sa position de Chevalier.

"A t-on au moins le droit de faire cela?, demanda Kanon assez fort pour que ses voisins de table l'entendent.

\- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question... , répondit Mû.

\- Moi non plus…" ajouta Saga.

Le silence commençait doucement à s'effacer pour laisser place au doux bruissement d'une salle pleine de convives. Milo se posait des dizaines de questions en même temps, surement les même que Camus au même instant. A vrai dire, c'est ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de chacun.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que toutes les conversations reprennent leur cheminement habituel et que les tensions se soient apaisées. Dans son coin, Aiolia avait du mal à décolérer. Près de lui, son frère ne disait rien mais avait juste posé une main sur son épaule.

Etrangement Milo avait remarqué que ce n'était plus Saga qui dévisageait Mû, mais l'inverse. L'atlante avait l'air absent et passionné de ces amoureux. Le Scorpion donna un léger coup de coup à Camus pour lui montrer la scène. Le verseau sourit de nouveau.

Tous n'avaient pas envie de s'étriper ce soir il semblait…

* * *

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes et bon dimanche!

Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'ai un peu ralentit sur mon rythme d'écriture parce que j'ai des soucis de santé qui m'ont beaucoup stressé ces derniers jours. Pas trop d'inquiétude à avoir cependant. J'ai actuellement de quoi écrire encore jusqu'au chapitre 5, pour le reste je n'ai juste pas encore posé à l'écrit mes idées !^^

Je vous mets le liens de ce que j'ai écouté en écrivant ce chapitre (pas forcé de l'écouter mais j'aime toujours mettre ça avec l'écriture pour comprendre mon état d'esprit quand j'écris ^^)

watch?v=LaJoDAXkSM

Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas avec les commentaires c'est toujours un bonheur

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Camus avait quitté la table depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il en avait profité pour aller prendre l'air en dehors du palais surchauffé. Trop personnes en même temps, ce n'était pas très bon pour son esprit de solitaire ça, ni pour son cosmos de glace…

Il s'assit assez loin de la grande porte, sur le rebord de la terrasse, prenant le temps de contempler les rares fleurs encore ouvertes dans la lueur opale de la lune. Cette vision lui apportait beaucoup de réconfort et d'apaisement. Se penchant, il cueillit une petite branche de bougainvilliers rouge et la porta à son nez. Ce n'était pas la fleur au parfum le plus agréable qu'il connaissait.

Loin dans ses pensées, il laissa les tendres pétales givrer entre ses doigts, se perdant dans la contemplation des cristaux de classe reflétant la lumière de la lune sur le rouge des corolles. Alors d'autres chevaliers souhaitaient partir du Sanctuaire? Il avait déjà entendu parler d'autres personnes l'ayant déjà fait, mais jusque là, ce n'était que des chevaliers de rangs inférieur. Mais eux avaient une mission bien précise qui nécessitait une formation intensive, une vigilance accrue, un sens du sacrifice. Ils étaient des guerriers formatés dès le plus jeune âge à tout donner pour leur déesse. Etait-il possible de partir comme d'autres? Vivre une vie après le Sanctuaire? Après toutes ces guerres, après avoir connu la mort et la douleur… Il ne pouvait se le cacher, mais l'idée était des plus plaisante. Avoir une maison, retourner en Sibérie ou en France? Voir des gens normaux, manger dans des restaurants, voyager, trouver l'amour aussi, fonder une famille? Pourquoi pas? Il n'avait que 20 ans après tout. A cette pensée il eu une grimace de dépit. Seulement vingt petites années et il se sentait comme un petit vieux. Atteindre l'âge de 20 ans était assez inhabituel, avoir 28 ans comme Saga et Kanon, là c'était carrément un miracle.

Non loin de là, ce fut Milo qui sortit de la salle, n'en pouvant plus du raffut que faisait Aphrodite des poissons. Celui-ci s'était prit l'envie de pousser la chansonnette pour rendre hommage à sa Déesse bien aimée. Milo soupçonnait que le taux d'alcool dans le sang du poisson avait largement dépassé un stade convenable. Grand bien lui fasse après tout, mais Milo n'avait pas envie de subir cela, Aphrodite n'était pas le meilleur chanteur du Sanctuaire.

Tranquillement il descendit dans le jardin qui entourait le palais pour s'y promener quelques minutes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait cela, avant jamais il n'aurait eu le droit d'être ici. Encore moins sans armure, le soir et seul… C'était follement agréable de pouvoir décider de ses fait et geste, de ne pas être enfermé dans son temple et, voir même, déjà couché. A cette pensée, il sourit. Il était là aujourd'hui à pouvoir partager des discussions avec les autres chevaliers, à pouvoir donner son avis et échanger. Tout cela était des plus exaltant. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais autant parlé que dans les dernière heure.

Tout à sa rêverie, il se retrouva au milieu d'un agréable parterre de fleurs très parfumées. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter.

"Mmmh.." soupira t-il de bonheur.

Après tout, Aphrodite pouvait bien chanter et les autres se disputer, il était trop heureux pour que cela ne l'atteigne.

En rouvrant les yeux, son regard fut attiré comme depuis le début de la soirée par un éclat grenat non loin de lui. Camus du verseau, perdu dans ses pensées. Le chevalier semblait très loin, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas dû faire attention au fait que tout autour de lui soit recouvert d'une fine et délicate couche de givre. Il lui semblait même que la neige tombait légèrement. Quelle merveille de posséder un cosmos d'une telle force et d'une telle beauté. C'était difficile de le décrire avec des mots, et pourtant Milo sentait et ressentait tellement bien ce cosmos partout autour de lui. Peu de Chevaliers avaient cette grâce en eux. Sur le Sanctuaire, il avait toujours senti le cosmos de son voisin, mais seulement de loin. Il en avait toujours apprécié la délicatesse, à l'opposé d'autres… comme lui-même, par exemple. La constellation du scorpion lui procurait un cosmos assez intense certes, mais loin d'être aussi raffiné que celui du Verseau. Il avait toujours apprécié celui du Bélier également, étincelant, brillant comme une étoile.

Milo lui s'était égaré dans la contemplation du Verseau, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses agissements. Il était là, debout comme un idiot à regarder ce chevalier vêtu de blanc faire tomber des flocons de cristal, et jouer avec une fleur de givre. Il n'y avait pas que la guerre, le sang et la mort finalement tout autour d'eux. Comment quitter cet endroit? Comment avoir envie de s'éloigner de tous ces êtres plein de merveilles et de magie. La vie devait être si triste loin d'ici…

Milo se dit que ce n'était surement pas le moment d'aller déranger son nouvel ami. Il avait l'air parfaitement bien seul.

Reprenant son chemin, il se rendit compte que devant lui toutes les fleurs avaient gelés. Un spectacle à couper le souffle se passait sous ses yeux. La lune et les étoiles, parfaitement découverts dans cette soirée d'été se reflétait avec grâce dans le givre, la nature scintillait tendrement sous le petit vent qui s'était levé. C'était comme si les éléments eux-même appréciaient cette soudaine fraîcheur dans la chaleur de la Grèce. Bleues, oranges, rouges et jaunes, les fleurs étaient parées de leurs plus beaux atours. Une émotion toute palpable s'était installée dans son coeur. Non, jamais il n'avait rien vu de plus beau.

Il s'accroupit pour cueillir un amaryllis blanc et rouge. Et alors que la neige commençait à tomber autour de lui, Milo vit au loin bouger Camus. Il releva et yeux et sourit largement.

Camus venait de se rendre compte que son absence avait causé quelques dégâts! Gêné, il croisa le regard de quelqu'un qui se tenait dans le jardin. Distinguant une longue chevelure blonde, il y devina Milo, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Soudainement mal à l'aise, le Verseau laissa tomber sa fleur et se redressa pour rejoindre la salle épargnée par cette soudaine vague de froid.

Milo se retrouva seul au milieu des plantations et autour de lui il voyait que la glace avait commencé à fondre, laissant goûter les fines perles d'eau. La magie avait disparue et son auteur également. Le Scorpion décida à contre coeur qu'il était temps finalement de rentrer chez lui, étrangement nostalgique, ou mal à l'aise… Il ne savait pas réellement quel mot mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait.

A peine eut-il quitté le jardin, qu'il se retourna dans l'espoir d'apercevoir encore une fois cette vision de merveille. Mais il eu encore plus mal au cœur quand il vit que les fleurs avaient noircies, comme brûlées par le givre. Déçu et triste, il emprunta les marches du Palais pour rejoindre son temple.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit de spécial. Aucun éclat de voix n'avait retenti, plus aucune rumeur n'était arrivées aux oreilles des chevaliers concernant cette histoire de quitter le Sanctuaire. Pourtant tous se doutaient bien que Athéna ou Shion avaient dû faire quelque chose, convoquer Deathmask, ou Aiolia, préparer un discours, ou même juste se poser la question justement de cette liberté qui pourrait être offerte aux chevaliers?

Milo se disait que cela serait important d'en savoir plus, mais ce n'était pas de son ressort. Leur Déesse était fort occupée depuis la résurrection collective des Chevaliers, elle n'avait guère de temps de recevoir qui que ce soit en entretien individuel. Milo pensait toujours à cette histoire d'affectation, de travail. Pour le moment, il en avait bien assez à faire avec son Temple. Les travaux avaient bien avancés, et son armure avait été déposée chez Mû, qui lui croulait sous ses obligations de réparateur de cloth… De temps en temps, Milo voyait passer Dhoko qui allait aider ses collègues.

La vie reprenait son cours normal, c'était à la fois le bonheur et très étrange. Personne ne parlait de la mort, personne n'en disait le moindre mot, alors qu'ils avaient tous goûtés à la froide morsure du Cocyte et avaient vu leur âme jugée pour tous les meurtres, pour les erreurs qu'ils avaient pu faire… Milo n'aurait rien changé du passé pour quoique se soit, les erreurs lui avaient appris beaucoup finalement. Et si aujourd'hui il appréciait autant d'être en vie c'est qu'il avait retenu la leçon.

Le lendemain, Camus décida qu'il était temps de sortir de ce temple. Il n'avait plus grand chose à faire par lui-même, une missive était arrivée dans chaque Maison pour leur fair part de l'arrivée sous peu d'ouvrier qui viendraient remettre à neuf les Temples. Tant mieux, Camus n'étaient en rien qualifié pour faire du ciment ou monter des bloc de pierres…

Vêtu d'un pantalon de toile et d'un tee-shirt très sobre, il avait prit les quelques économies qu'il avait et s'était dirigé vers le village en contre bas du Sanctuaire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait pouvoir s'offrir, mais cela serait surement à base de livres ! Ayant déjà tout lu dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et ayant à présent du temps à perdre il avait follement envie de trouver quelque chose à dévorer dans les jours à venir.

Cela des mois qu'il n'avait pas ouvert un livre et comme son sommeil commençait à faire des siennes, il s'ennuyait ferme dans son Temple quand la nuit était tombée.

Camus profita de la marche jusqu'au village pour s'accommoder du paysage, se dire qu'il irait surement jusqu'à la mer bientôt. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mit les pieds dans l'eau?

Sans utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, il déambulait au milieu des cyprès et des arbres parasols, les cigales chantaient à l'ombre du soleil.

Arrivé en ville, il flâna entre les échoppes croulant sous les marchandises toutes plus exotiques et variées les une que les autres à ses yeux. Si un simple village arrivait à l'emmerveiller autant qu'en serait-il pour des grandes villes? Athène? Paris?

Il entra dans une petite boutiques qui vendait des épices, du café, du thé et en ressorti avec plusieurs variétés de thés, puis se fut au tour d'un primeur, puis d'une boutiques de vêtements, et pour finir la librairie. Pendant presque une heure il resta dans les rayons de livres à prendre des ouvrages, les feuilleter, humer l'odeur des pages, chercher les romans parfait qui seraient ses compagnons d'insomnies pour les prochains jours.

Alors qu'il avait déjà sélectionné trois, son regard fut attiré par l'arrivée dans la boutique d'un personnage qui s'était mit à hanter les quelques heures de sommeil qui arrivait à grappiller. Tout en blondeur et en sourire impeccable. Milo du Scorpion.

Ce n'était pas possible, où qu'il allait, le Chevalier était là aussi. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas suivit, mais d'un côté ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Alors, comme un gamin qui aurait fait une bêtise il alla se réfugier discrètement avec son panier bien rempli et ses livres dans le fond de l'échoppe pour tenter d'échapper à Milo. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, mais le malaise ne s'était pas vraiment effacé depuis le léger incident du jardin. Camus ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'avait mit si mal à l'aise vis à vis de Milo, mais clairement, ça ne passait pas. C'était comme s'il l'avait vu nu, comme s'il avait été surpris dans quelque chose d'intime et ça le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Oh non, il arrivait vers lui. Camus fit semblant de lire un livre au hasard dans les rangées d'ouvrages, feindre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pour ne pas être prit en faute de ne pas aller lui parler. Ce n'était pas que sa compagnie était désagréable, bien au contraire, Milo était toujours souriant, vif d'esprit, voir impulsif, drôle, gentil, mais… mais Camus se sentait toujours comme un idiot près de lui, et ça l'agaçait.

"Tiens! Salut!, fit la voix enjouée de Milo près de lui.

Raté… après tout, ce n'était pas en lisant un livre qu'il aurait pu disparaître… Il releva la tête et feint la surprise.

\- Oh bonjour Milo.

\- Tu viens aussi chercher des livres? Enfin question bête j'imagine que les livres dans ton panier n'y sont pas tombés tout seuls.

Le sourire de Milo était communicatif et Camus, à son tour, sourit.

\- Effectivement. Je n'avais plus rien à lire et j'en avais marre de tourner en rond dans mon Temple.

\- Comme je te comprends, c'est pareil pour moi. Je suis pas un grand lecteur, mais je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à trouver quelque chose qui me plaisait ça m'occupera un peu.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux., sourit Camus.

Milo lui rendit son sourire de façon encore plus appuyée. Croiser Camus c'était agréable, vraiment très très agréable, mais partager du temps avec lui, ça lui plaisait encore plus.

\- Avec plaisir!"

Les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent alors longuement à discuter d'ouvrages, de romans de capes et d'épées, ou sentiments, d'aventures.. Camus essayait de trouver quelque chose qui siérait bien à son ami, et il devait avouer que cette mission lui plaisait beaucoup. Lui était un grand féru de lecture et avait une petite culture sur le sujet. Alors pouvoir rendre service à quelqu'un pour ça, c'était un vrai plaisir.

Camus avait oublié à quel point il avait pu être mal à l'aise quelques minutes auparavant, comme si la présence de Milo auprès de lui l'avait calmé. Milo lui aussi était heureux, il profitait d'être auprès de Camus dont, il se rendait bien compte, il appréciait peut-être un peu trop la présence. Son sourire le mettait toujours en joie, croiser ses prunelles à la couleur incroyable le faisait se sentir comme un idiot. Il n'avait envie d'être nul part ailleurs.

Pendant presque une heure ils restèrent ici à trouver des livres pour Milo. Au final, chacun était ressorti avec 5 ouvrages, ceux de Camus d'une taille conséquente!

Une fois dehors Camus se sentit un peu bizarre, il n'avait pas du tout envie que Milo reparte comme ça d'un coup.. Il regarda son panier plein a rabord et redressa la tête.

" Tu aimes le thé?, demanda t-il.

Milo, toujours plus souriant approuva.

\- Tu veux venir goûter avec moi? J'en ai acheté plein et je sais pas trop par ou commencer…

\- Avec plaisir!"

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Sanctuaire, Camus réalisa qu'il allait devoir faire rentrer Milo chez lui, détail insignifiant auquel il n'avait pas franchement pensé… L'idée ne le rassurait pas vraiment mais dans le fond que pouvait-il bien se passer? Milo n'était pas vraiment du genre à se moquer ou faire des remarques désobligeantes.

Une fois arrivés chez Camus, le verseau débarrassa sa table des livres et autres parchemins qui traînaient la pour installer Milo, deux tasses et un ensemble de biscuits secs. Tout en discutant il mit du bois dans le poêle de sa cuisine rustique pour faire chauffer l'eau du thé. Les temple n'était pour ainsi dire pas très bien équipé pour une vie moderne. Pas d'eau chaude, juste une salle d'eau, pas d'électricité, Juste trois pièces à peine meublées. De plus, la forme circulaire du Temple du verseau n'aidait en rien à rendre l'habitat pratique.

" Tu sais que Athéna fait rénover l'arène en bas du Sanctuaire?, fit Milo.

\- Ah non je ne savais pas.

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'était pour reprendre l'entraînement.

\- Pourquoi s'entraîner ? Aucune menace de pèse sur le Sanctuaire pourtant.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Elle veut peut-être que nous restions sur nos gardes pour pouvoir être prêt au cas ou., supposa Milo, grignotant un petit gâteau.

\- Si la moitié des Chevaliers s'en vont il faudra la fermer surtout…

\- Oh mis à part Deathmask, il ne semble pas que beaucoup de monde ai spécialement envie de quitter le Sanctuaire.

\- Moi je me ferais si Athéna l'autorise.

Milo resta interdit au bout de sa table, son gâteau à la main.

\- Quoi? Tu quitterais ton armure pour partir?

Camus revint dans la pièce laissant l'eau chauffer.

\- Oui bien sûr! Pas toi?

\- Euh.. Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais. Athéna nous a redonné une vie nouvelle, je ne vais partir comme ça pour la remercier… Nous lui devons notre vie!

\- Et notre mort aussi. Je ne remet rien en cause, mais maintenant que tout est terminé, j'ai envie de voir du pays. De vivre une vie normale. Tu te rends compte que je n'avais pas été dans ce village depuis 3 ans? Et il a tellement changé! On a jamais rien vu du monde.. J'aimerai bien le découvrir. Tout ce que je connais c'est ce temple et mon village perdu de Sibérie...

\- C'est vrai.. Souffla Milo, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Mais moi je me sens redevable, je ne pourrais pas partir. Et j'aime cet endroit, je l'ai toujours aimé, bien qu'on nous ai forcé à ne pas en bouger. Visiter une fois une ville me suffit à être heureux, je n'ai pas envie de quitter le seul endroit que j'ai jamais connu. Je me plait ici. Et vivre au milieu de ses semblables c'est fabuleux!

Camus et Milo se regardèrent un peu tristement. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde bien que chacun comprenait les arguments de l'autres. C'était simplement une question de ressenti et de point de vue..

\- Et puis, ajouta Milo. On peut aller ou en veut en un claquement de doigt! A la vitesse de la lumière on peut aller en Australie si on veut juste pour passer la journée! Tu peux visiter tout ce que tu veux !

Camus soupira en retournant chercher l'eau qui c'était mise à bouillir.

\- Tu n'as pas tord. Mais… tu n'as pas envie de réellement être coupé de tout ici? Avoir une famille?

Milo ne répondit rien sur le coup. C'était de loin la remarque la plus étrange qu'il avait pu entendre, parce que jamais il ne s'était posé la question. Fonder une famille? Non, sa famille à lui c'était le Sanctuaire.

\- Non pas vraiment… Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Ca ne fait vraiment parti de mes envies. Depuis que je suis né je suis entouré de batailles, de mort, de combat, de violence. Ma vie est au Sanctuaire, ma famille c'est notre Déesse!

Camus trouvait les mots de Milo à la fois bien honorable mais aussi très déprimant.

\- Je le comprends… C'est vrai qu'on a jamais rien connu d'autre. Alors peut-être qu'il n'y a que ça qui nous rend heureux? Mais dans le doute tu n'aimerai pas savoir?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, honnêtement., fit Milo.

Camus lui avait ramené une théière dans laquelle il avait mit à infuser un mélange russe. La douce odeur d'écorces de 'agrumes emplissait l'air de la pièce principale du temple.

\- Tu pourrais renoncer à tes pouvoirs toi? Tu fais des choses fabuleuses! Moi je ne suis qu'un insecte à pince à côté de toi…

Le Verseau eu un sourire amusé.

\- N'exagère pas. C'est totalement inutile.

\- Mais c'est magnifique! S'extasia Milo;

Camus fut touché par la sincérité qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son voisin de table.

\- Peut-être. Mais je le répète c'est purement inutile.

\- Je suis sûr que tu exagères. Tu pourrais geler jusqu'à l'os le Sanctuaire tout entier et nous tuer tous sur place si tu le voulais!

\- Mais comme la moitié des autres ici! Tu crois que Saga ne pourrait pas nous envoyer tous dans une autre dimension? Mû pourrait détruire les temples dans une pluie de météorites, Aphrodite pourrait nous empoisonner sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en rende compte. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel!

\- Pour moi si."

Milo se rendit compte des mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres et se mit à piquer un fard. Camus à la fois touché et mal à l'aise l'accompagna dans une symphonie de rouges des plus criards. Ils étaient deux imbéciles. En tout cas c'est ce que se dit Milo qui se mit un peu à rire en voyant les joues divinements empourprées du Verseau. La délicieuse douleur de sa poitrine se fit encore plus forte qu'en temps normal. Pourquoi la délicatesse de son sourire lui faisait cet effet, pourquoi il aimait détailler chaque tache de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues… Non vraiment pour lui, Camus était exceptionnel.

" C'est gentil.. C'est juste que tu n'y est pas habitué., répondit Camus, le feu aux joues, essayant de ne pas laisser la conversation retomber.

\- Je vois pas comment on peut s'y habituer.

\- Parce que ça n'a rien de compliqué! En un claquement de doigt je peux faire tomber de la neige ou te geler sur cette chaise. C'est le pouvoir de nos cosmos, ça n'a rien de fabuleux.

\- Moi je trouve que si., sourit Milo.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si poète dans l'âme!

\- C'est pas parce que mon sang est un poison mortel que je peux pas être quelqu'un de facile à émerveiller!

Camus rit un peu et porta son thé qu'il venait de leur verser à ses lèvres, faisant refroidir le breuvage bouillant de son cosmos de glace.

\- Allez ça te dirait que dans les jours prochains on aille visiter une ville? N'importe laquelle!, fit soudainement Milo.

\- Eh bien… pourquoi pas!

Camus fut touché l'attention de son ami.

\- Je te laisse choisir.

\- Je te ferais part de mon choix alors plus tard. Il ya trop de possibilités!

\- Ca marche!"

Milo sourit encore plus largement, Camus aussi. Du temps avec Milo et une voyage éphémère, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour le rendre fabuleusement heureux.

* * *

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir!

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour le changement de rythme, je terminait mes examens médicaux et je profitais ce weekend de ma mère qui venait me rendre visite pour passer du temps dehors.

Bref, bonne lecture. Et merci pour celles qui reviews, c'est toujours très gratifiant.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Camus ouvrit les yeux subitement dans le noir. Essoufflé et en sueurs, il tenta de fixer son regard sur quelque chose qui serait palpable et bien réel. Dans tout son corps, c'était comme une douleur qui s'infiltrait jusque dans ses os, chaque atome de sa chaire. Une terreur sourde qui l'empêchait de respirer et de se calmer. L'empreinte de son cauchemar encore trop présente dans son esprit.

Cela avait toujours l'air réel, comment pouvait-il se contenir et essayer de rationaliser? Il ne pouvait pas se convaincre seul que ce qu'il avait vu n'était que le fruit de son imagination, parce que l'Enfer, lui il l'avait vu et en avait un souvenirs très présent encore dans sa mémoire. Cela ne faisait que quelques petites semaines après tout, les choses avaient drastiquement changées, mais après tout cela n'effaçait pas les souvenirs. Même si la vie était devenue relativement douce…

Le souffle court et le dos trempé de sueur, Camus n'arrivait à se calmer, le fait de ne trouver aucune source de lumière aidant à ce que son angoisse se complaise en lui. Tremblant, il se leva pour allumer deux ou trois bougies près de son lit. Quand la lumière fut enfin, Camus regarda ses mains, il toucha son visage. Tout était bien là, mais il ressentait encore la chaire quitter ses os, voyait les nerfs et les tendons de ses articulations à vifs. La terrible douleur de la mort sans fin emplissant jusque son esprit. Aucune parcelle de sa raison n'arrivait à reprendre le dessus.

Soudain mue par une force étrange, il attrapa un livre et sa bougie avant de descendre de l'étage du Temple pour sortir à l'extérieur. La lune et les étoiles étaient domme à leur habitude d'une splendeur sans pareille. La lueur de l'astre céleste baignait les escarpements du Sanctuaire d'une bien étrange lumière, comme si le rebord des roches étaient plus tranchant encore et le sol prêt à s'ouvrir.

Rapidement, il entreprit de descendre les marches du Sanctuaire, contournant les Maisons Zodiacales, tentant de ne gêner personne. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cela, mais au fond de lui l'envie était devenue impériale. Camus était dans l'impossibilité de rester seul. La douleur n'avait toujours pas quitté ses pensées et son corps, la seule personne qu'il désirait voir ne se trouvait désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres en dénivelés devant lui.

Quand il arriva au Temple du Scorpion, Camus se permit de rentrer et s'installa sans bruit dans les appartements de son ami. L'heure devait être très tardive ou peut-être même très matinale. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qu'il ne voulait pas c'était supporter la solitude et l'angoisse seul. Le simple fait d'être ici avait commencé à apaiser ses craintes.

En aucun cas il ne souhaitait déranger le scorpion endormit, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste s'asseoir là, au bord de cette table pour continuer la lecture de son livre du moment. A côté de lui, il découvrit l'assiette non débarrassé du repas de la veille de Milo avec une tasse de thé presque terminée. A l'odeur Camus avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait offert à son ami après sa visite quelques jours auparavant. Le verseau était venu rendre visite à Milo, juste comme ça. Il lui avait apporté un sachet de thé russe, au parfum de bergamote et de citron. Tous les deux avaient été marcher pendant des heures, se perdant dans le Sanctuaire jusqu'à la forêt, juste à parler de discuter. Apprendre à se connaître toujours un peu mieux.

Camus appréciait désormais beaucoup la présence du Milo auprès de lui. Un peu trop même, chaque jour, ils se cherchaient. Se retrouvaient toujours quelque part, chez l'un ou l'autre, près de l'arène en reconstruction, sortaient de leur Temple où les ouvriers maniaient la pelle et le ciment pour remettre à neuf les habitations les plus endommagées. Ils étaient retournés au village, avaient eu pour idée même de prendre du bon temps à la plage. Mais Milo avait été étonné de voir que Camus ne lui avait jamais proposé de destination plus lointaine que ça pour aller passer la journée malgré sa proposition. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, Milo avait comprit que le Verseau était un peu renfermé, pudique et pas trop du genre à s'étaler à la moindre occasion. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire totalement, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il aurait pu accueillir ces émotions.

Dans la lumière de la flamme vacillante à ses côtés, Camus lisait, à présent bien plus calme. Il n'était pas du tout près pour retourner se coucher. Le sommeil semblait l'avoir totalement quitté pour le moment, il était absorbé par la lecture de son livre.

Milo ouvrit d'abord un oeil; son sommeil perturbé par quelque chose dont il n'avait pas encore identifié l'origine. D'abord il se retourna pour regarder par la porte entrouverte. Il fut étonné de voir de la lumière. Aurait-il pu oublier une bougie avant d'aller se coucher? C'était une hypothèse des plus probables, mais alors pourquoi sentait t-il également le cosmos glacial de son ami du Verseau près de lui.

Groggy par le sommeil, il se redressa et poussa sa porte de chambre. Dos à lui, les cheveux vermillon de son ami luisaient dans la pénombre de la pièce. Milo se frotta un oeil, souriant à moitié. Etait-ce un rêve? Il resta quelques secondes à profiter de cet instant qui lui semblait bien avoir l'air d'un rêve…

"Camus? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Milo vit le Verseau avoir un léger sursaut quand son ami l'appela. Camus se retourna un peu.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Et c'est chez moi que tu es venu lire? C'est pas la porte à côté pourtant!

Milo alluma quelques bougies supplémentaires, bien décidé à ne pas aller dormir en la présence de son ami. Camus ferma son livre, remettant le marque page à sa place.

\- Ca va te paraitre idiot…

\- Je vois pas pourquoi.

\- Il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars.. Des souvenirs du Coccyte qui remonte à ma mémoire, et j'ai du mal à m'en débarrasser.

Milo ne dit rien quelques secondes, voulant laisser Camus parler, lui laisser assez de place pour pouvoir s'exprimer librement.

\- Ca n'a effectivement rien d'idiot., confirma le Scorpion.

Camus sourit un peu, touché par sa sollicitude.

\- Et chez moi je n'arrivais pas à faire passer le malaise, alors je suis venu ici.. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de ne pas me sentir seul.

\- C'est normal, c'est pas les pensées les plus joyeuses à avoir au milieu de la nuit.

\- Non... , souffla Camus.

Milo resta un petit instant sans rien dire, il voulait lui poser d'autres questions pour lui laisser l'occasion de faire sortir le mal, et d'essayer d'exorciser ce mal qu'il avait en lui en quelque sorte. Puis il osa, s'il avait été à la place de Camus, il aurait aimé qu'on lui tende une perche de la sorte.

\- Tu me racontes?

Camus ne dit rien, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

\- Tu en as encore des souvenirs toi? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui, très clairement. Ce.. ce fleuve de sang en ebullition…

Camus eu un frisson d'horreur qu'il ne pu réprimer.

\- Oui… La peau qui se détache de ton corps sous la chaleur. Les mains des autres âmes damnées qui tentent de s'accrocher à toi pour sortir. Ce sang qui rentre en toi, qui te noie petit à petit… La douleur.. Cette horrible douleur.

Milo le regardait gravement. Oui, il se souvenait bien de tout cela, mais son esprit semblait avoir voulu le mettre de côté pour se concentrer sur le soleil, la lumière, la douceur de la vie… Camus lui semblait ne pas avoir surmonté tout cela, au contraire, les images l'obsedait. Mais cela ne choquait en rien le Scorpion. Ce n'était pas anormal à ses yeux.

\- La prochaine fois, réveille moi. On discutera si tu veux.

\- Je ne vais pas m'amuser à te réveiller toutes les nuits., sourit Camus, fataliste.

Milo lui en eu mal au coeur. Toutes les nuits il était hanté par ces cauchemars?

\- Si tu as besoin, si, tu -il gravement. Aucun de nous n'a jamais eu besoin de personne, ou justement, jusque là on aurait surement eu besoin les un des autres et maintenant qu'on a le droit autant en profiter. Des mois sans adresser la parole à personne. Je me demande comment aucun d'entre nous ne soit devenu fou…

\- Tu oublies Saga!

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais lui je crois que c'est différent!, rit Milo. Enfin bref, si quelque chose doit changer c'est bien ça. Ya pas de nous deux qui sommes devenus amis, beaucoup se retrouvent le soir pour discuter, pour s'entraîner, … C'est agréable de voir le Sanctuaire retrouver vie.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors si tu as besoin de venir toutes les nuits, moi je m'en fiche. Le sommeil c'est pour les faibles., rit Milo.

\- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup… C'est très gênant mais ça me touche.

\- Je comprends que ça te gêne, à ta place je le serais aussi. Mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer. Laisse moi être ton épaule."

Milo avait dit cela gravement et osa avancer sa main vers celle de son voisin de table pour prendre ses doigts entre les siens. Il n'avait pas réfléchit le geste, c'était venu comme ça… l'envie de le toucher était bien trop forte… Et Milo découvrit que même la peau de Camus était fraîche et douce, tout comme son cosmos. Seulement, au lieu d'être juste un geste de compassion, ce contact dura bien plus longtemps... Les secondes passaient et aucun d'entre eux ne disait rien, Milo avait juste légèrement bougé ses doigts pour mieux étreindre la main de Camus. Son coeur s'était mit à battre soudainement d'une façon irascible…

Le Verseau s'était mit à sentir ses joues chauffer violemment, Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer?… Il n'osait plus relever les yeux pour regarder Milo.

Celui-ci fut frappé soudainement par la plus évidente vérité depuis leur résurrection: comme si depuis des jours il avait été aveugle devant ses propres gestes, ses propres pensées et ses réactions. Le contact de Camus lui plaisait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup trop. Cela n'avait rien d'une amitié naissante… Milo n'avait pas envie de toucher la main d'autres chevaliers comme il avait eu envie de le faire sur le coup pour Camus. C'était de l'attirance, des sentiments.. Enfin quelque chose comme ça il supposait. Ca n'était jamais arrivé… Cela semblait si évident maintenant qu'il avait mit le doigt dessus. Il avait fallu ce contact physique un peu trop appuyé pour lui faire comprendre les choses. Milo était simplement un idiot. C'était comme ça qu'il se sentait de ne pas avoir compris comment cela avait pu lui tomber dessus. Il réalisait seulement, et pourtant il se rappelait tellement parfaitement du sourire de Camus et de son regard qu'il avait eu du mal à quitter auparavant, mais aussi de son désir de toujours plus lui parler, de toujours aller le voir. Et cette envie de le toucher, si soudaine, comme si son corps lui avait intimé l'ordre de le faire.

Sentant la panique l'envahir devant son geste déplacé, il retira sa main et se leva pour aller faire chauffer de l'eau. Oh non.. Comment faire pour rattraper le coup maintenant qu'il avait agit comme un idiot?

Camus n'avait pas bougé d'un iota de sa chaise, sa main n'avait même pas remué quand Milo l'avait lâchée… La douce chaleur qui avait envahi ses doigts étaient en train de disparaître. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer? Il se sentait juste idiot, avec une douce douleur au fond de la poitrine mêlée à une peur délicieuse. Maintenant que Milo avait le dos tourné, Camus releva les yeux pour le regarder. Etait-il possible que le Scorpion ai eu ce geste autrement que par amitié? Cela ressemblait à un geste d'amitié oui, mais cette étreinte avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps, et leur gêne commune en disait long sur le fond de cette action. Aurait-il été possible que Milo soit attiré par lui?

Le verseau regarda dans le vide en quête de réponses. Non, c'était impossible. Les chevaliers avaient jurés de vouer leur vie à Athéna, les relations leur étaient interdites, faire leur vie avec quelqu'un aussi. Et puis Milo était un homme… Et Camus aussi, alors ce n'était pas.. Pas quoi? Normal? Cela ne semblait pas anormal aux yeux de Camus, mais il savait que la question qu'il venait de se poser était le pot aux roses. Parce qu'au fond, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, certes parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais au fond de lui, la divine douleur de son estomac avait prit le dessus sur tout. Camus semblait apprécier beaucoup trop aussi Milo.

Milo avait terminé de faire du thé et avait sorti deux tasses dépareillées. Comment reprendre la conversation par Athéna… Il fallait faire comme si de rien était. Milo se retourna avec son thé et fit un grand sourire, l'air de rien.

Face à lui, Camus avait le regard dans le vague. Tellement beau qu'il en eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Oh non, plus de doutes possible, c'était bien des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

" Un peu de thé!, enchaîna t-il, toujours aussi inconfortable.

Camus sorti de ses pensées et se força à sourire.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Alors au fait, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce livre…"

Milo avait embrayé la conversation sur un sujet tout à fait neutre qui leur permettait à tous deux de pouvoir penser à autre chose. Parler de livres et de leur divers aventures pour pouvoir faire passer la pilule. La conversation était partie pour durer.

Au fond de lui, Camus était libéré du poids de son angoisse mais une autre avait prit la place. Une inquiétude toute autre qui ne cessait de revenir dès que Milo arrêtait de parler pour boire une gorgée de thé. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux?

* * *

Milo sorti de son Temple. Et pensa à Camus. En faisant sa lessive aussi. Puis après ce fut en faisant à manger. Puis en allant marcher dans la forêt pour ne pas penser à Camus. Puis la nuit, le jour. Chaque minute de sa vie il avait l'impression que son ami s'était mit à remplir les petits interstices, il ne restait plus une petite seconde où son esprit vagabondait sans se soucier de rien. Non, le monde entier était là à lui rappeler pour la moindre petite raison que Camus existait et qu'il n'était pas à près de lui.

Comment les choses avaient-elle pu basculer aussi vite et aussi violemment? Milo ne lavait pas vraiment réalisé avant cela mais cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que son ami s'était mit à hanter le moindre de ses rêves diurnes ou nocturnes. Mais cette nuit dans son Temple avait éé le plus perturbant et le plus grand déclencheur. Avant il pouvait encore essayer de vivre sans cette pensée constance qui l'habitait tout entier. C'était comme s'il avait attrapé une maladie, quelque chose de puissant qui ne saurait le laisser qu'après s'être endormit. Et même durant ces moments là, il voyait encore du rouge, le rouge de ses prunelles, de ses cheveux, de sa bouche..

Milo se laissa tomber dans le sable. Là au bord de la mer il avait finit par s'échouer après avoir marché sans but réel. Mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé au bout de tout ce qui était praticable sans trop d'effort… Il était bloqué.

Soupirant longuement il se sentait comme pris au piège.. Par une divine, réellement délicieuse douleur qui prenait tout son ventre et sa tête. Comme la sensation d'avoir trop bu, mais sans la tête qui tourne et l'envie de vomir. Non, juste le moment de bonheur léger et libérateur. Encore une fois, il revoyait l'ombre de Camus sans son Temple, il le sentait encore le toucher, et lui sourire.

Regardant le ciel d'un bleu azur sans l'ombre d'un nuage, Milo soupira à nouveau longuement. Est-ce que c'était ça l'amour? Les sentiments? Parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr dans le fond, c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'était mit à ressentir ce genre de sensations. C'était loin d'être désagréable, mais il avait également une trouille monstre. Parce que finalement, aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il désirait et qui le faisait se lever le matin c'était l'idée de pouvoir voir Camus et de lui parler. Peut-être même plus, … Mais ça il ne savait pas s'il arrivait à s'autoriser à le penser pour le moment. La simple idée de peut-être tomber amoureux lui faisait déjà assez peur… Milo avait sûrement entendu trop d'histoires d'amour.. Des belles et des moins agréables… Il savait bien comment cela se terminait. Tout du moins, dans les livres cela se terminait d'une certaines façon, mais évidemment la réalité devait être bien autre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant? Parce que ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à penser à un autre, et plus rien d'autre ne semblait avoir d'importance: c'était bien cela qui l'inquiétait. Milo était totalement obsédé par Camus. Et finalement, ça le rendait malheureux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la seule chose qui lui faisait envie sur le moment: passer du temps avec son ami.. Enfin, "ami"...

Milo se redressa, essayant de faire partir les grains de sables qui s'étaient invité dans sa chevelure tout aussi blonde qu'eux. Puis un peu distrait, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de sentir la présence du cosmos de Camus. Rapidement, il le localisa du côté de la forêt. Ce n'était pas du tout près d'ici, dommage il aurait pu feindre une rencontre fortuite.. Enfin après tout, même s'il avait été à quelques mètres de lui, cela aurait été feint de toute manière car il aurait été le voir en faisant semblant, alors même s'ils étaient actuellement à presque une dizaine de kilomètres d'écarts…

Milo soupira à l'idée de devoir faire demi tour et de marcher tranquillement jusqu'au sanctuaire. Un déplacement à la vitesse de la lumière était nécessaire, parce qu'il était agacé et las de se perdre dans ses pensées idiotes et puériles. Et la mer, c'était vraiment l'endroit le plus romantique du coin, alors non, cela faisait trop de chose qui lui faisait (étrangement) penser encore à Camus.

En à peine un claquement de doigt il se retrouva dans son Temple. Seul.

Non, clairement les prochains jours allaient être très compliqués.

* * *

La nouvelle c'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. En quelques heures, toutes les maisons Zodiacales savaient. Mais aussi toutes les maisons de chevaliers d'argent ou de bronze, mais également au village du Sanctuaire. L'endroit vivait depuis toujours à l'ombre d'un endroit interdit au public, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de savoir certaines choses, d'avoir régulièrement la visite des chevaliers (mis à part les dix dernières années.), c'était là que les cuisines du Palais du grand pope était approvisionné en nourriture, c'est également ici que l'on y trouvait quelques ouvriers de façon sporadique, pour ne pas faire rentrer trop de monde extérieur au Sanctuaire à l'intérieur de l'endroit qui portait bien son nom. Le village avait connu des guerres, des attaques de spectres, de marinas et encore bien d'autre divinités qui faisaient s'abattre leur courrou sur les humains les plus proches des chevaliers. Alors pour qu'une information de la sorte arrive jusqu'au dit village, c'est que les choses devaient être graves. Angelo du Cancer, aussi connu sous le nom de Deathmask avait quitté le temple qu'il était censé garder jusqu'à sa mort. Cela semblait définitif, pour sûr. Les pièces avaient été vidées, plus rien de ce qui lui avait appartenu n'ornait encore les quelques meubles. Deathmask était parti et tous les autres chevaliers eurent pour réflexe de chercher le cosmos de leur collègue chevalier: introuvable. Comme s'il avait disparu.

Et au milieu du Temple, trônait fièrement, le totem de l'armure d'or du Cancer reposait. Seule.

Sur le Sanctuaire, une soleil d'une lumière chaude et dorée avait recouvert le blanc des falaises, des Temples et du visage de Milo. Si Angelo était parti.. Pourquoi pas Camus?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous?

voilà la suite un peu tardive de ce roman qui avance tranquillement. Je me suis remise sur cette histoire après m'être heurté à la réalité sur wattpad et son système de référencement dégueulasse. Pas que j'ai abandonné FFnet, Oh grand jamais! Mais j'avais envie de tester une autre plateforme de partage de texte. Bref, j'aime pas.

donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous viendrez me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire.

Bonne journée à vous ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

L'ambiance était tendue, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Les discussions allaient bon trains, gardant seulement un ton plutôt bas. Mais tous pouvaient sentir qu'il ne fallait pas trop tenter le diable. Ici et là on se demandait pourquoi Angelo était parti, depuis quand et surtout pourquoi exactement. Tous réunis dans la chambre du Grand Pope, les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze étaient agités en attendant l'arrivée de celui-ci ainsi que de leur Déesse.

Milo et Camus s'étaient retrouvé juste avant la convocation au Palais et avaient décidés de s'y rendre ensembles. Entre les deux, la conversation évitait soigneusement le fond du sujet. Depuis que le Verseau avait évoqué sa sympathie envers Deathmask et sa décision, Milo ne savait plus vraiment s'il fallait ou pas crever l'abcès. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas réellement proches et la discussion pouvaient réellement être soumise à interprétation.

Le scorpion avait du mal à contenir son impatience, faisant jouer ses doigts sur son armure d'or fraîchement réparée par Mû.

"Je n'aime pas attendre comme ça…, souffla t-il malgré ses angoisses.

\- Je dois t'avouer que cela n'augure rien de bon à mon avis.

\- Tu penses?, demanda Milo, en tournant la tête vers Camus.

Le verseau d'habitude si calme et posé, avait les traits tirés.

\- Peu de fois des chevaliers ont désertés. Mais cela s'est toujours fini de la même façon.

Milo lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Ils ont été traqués et tués.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un long regard, que Milo eu du mal à soutenir. L'effet de ces prunelles uniques au monde le rendant nerveux.

\- Par qui?, souffla Milo, soudainement curieux.

\- D'autres chevaliers. Rompre son engagement de chevalier et trahir Athéna est un des pires affronts que l'on peut faire à la déesse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de…"

Au même instant, le silence se fit dans la salle quand Athéna et Shion firent enfin leur apparition. Le grand pope, malgré son masque, trahissait un certain malaise, difficile d'expliquer comment, était-ce l'attitude? Les bras croisés, la stature crispée, le pas rapide et ferme. Il ne s'installa pas sur son trône et attendit que le silence se fasse complètement pour enfin prendre la parole.

"Chevaliers. La nouvelle du départ de Deathmask du Cancer a dû revenir jusqu'à vos oreilles. En effet, il me semblait plus qu'important de vous réunir aujourd'hui pour que nous mettions les choses au clair. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que à ce jour il est interdit de quitter l'enceinte du Sanctuaire sans autorisation plus d'une journée, Deathmask est allé au delà de cette interdiction, il a abandonné son Temple, abandonné son statut de chevalier, son Armure et notre Déesse.

Autour de Shion, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit, chaque chevalier était pendu aux lèvres du Grand Pope. Milo se surprit même à en avoir mal au ventre.

\- Cependant, nous vous annonçons également que Aphrodite des Poissons a également quitté le Sanctuaire.

Shion s'arrêta de parler instantanément car des exclamations s'élevaient dans la salle, suivient de d'échanges virulent. La situation devenait compliquée à gérer, il ne fallait pas que les troupes se dispersent, il fallait à tout prix éviter que d'autres suivent le mouvement. Shion leva alors les bras, tentant de faire silence à nouveau. Tant bien que mal, il reprit son discours.

A côté de lui, Athéna ne disait mot.

\- Nous avons prit une grave décision; après de longues discussions, la Déesse Athéna et moi-même avons prit le parti de punir sévèrement cette trahison pour en faire un exemple et un avertissement. Deathmask et Aphrodite sont considérés comme des traîtres à Athéna, et des déserteurs. Ils seront recherchés et tués. Leur absence met en danger le Sanctuaire, et les secrets dont ils sont détenteurs mettent en péril la sécurité de notre Déesse."

Cette fois, Shion ne réussit pas à garder le silence bien longtemps autour de lui. Les Chevaliers étaient partagés entre deux réactions bien tranchées. Ceux qui étaient d'accord avec cette décision, lançant des "Traîtres!" et autres exclamations d'outrages; et de l'autre côté, ceux qui désaprouvaient la décision. Milo était partagé, il ne savait pas réellement où se positionner. Ce que Camus lui avait dit, et maintenant l'annonce du Grand Pope… C'était beaucoup tout ça. Au fond il comprenait bien la décision du Sanctuaire de punir les rebelles, mais la mort était peut-être une sanction un peu violente.

Camus à côté, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son air parfaitement impassable cachait malgré tout un profond questionnement. Voilà, les choses avaient été officialisées. Lui en était sûr avant même que cela commence, l'impunité n'était pas quelque chose de connue au Sanctuaire. Certaines décision récente auraient pu faire croire le contraire: notamment l'attitude d'Athéna face à Saga, ou bien encore le repentir de Kanon. Mais la trahir directement devait être un crève-coeur pour la Déesse. Lui qui désirait partir au fond de lui, maintenant les choses semblaient bien plus compliquées, sans aucun doute…

Tout autour d'eux, les chevaliers continuaient de nourrir l'ambiance générale. Ici et là on pouvait entendre certains chevaliers se heurter aux opinions tranchées d'autres. Shion gardait toujours le silence, laissant le temps de digérer l'information, mais malgré tout… Oui, malgré tout, il savait que son annonce n'était pas terminée, et qu'il fallait la conclure. Une partie de lui avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, parce qu'il en était sûr: cela allait encore plus diviser le Sanctuaire. Non, il ne pouvait pas annoncer cela en public, devant tout le monde comme cela. Les choses allaient mal tourner.

"S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît chevaliers., il répéta cela plusieurs fois avant que le calme ne revienne. Une dernière chose. Je souhaiterai voir en privé plusieurs d'entre vous. Shura, Mû, Saga, Milo, pouvez vous me rejoindre dans mes appartements?"

Les appelés furent surpris mais validèrent la demande d'un mouvement de tête. Milo n'aimait pas du tout cela, c'était bien trop logique ce qu'on allait leur demander. Bien trop. Et lui, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses objectifs. Tuer des opposants à Athéna, pas de soucis, trouver des adversaires à sa hauteur, encore mieux. Mais poursuivre des fuyards qui souhaitaient seulement reprendre une vie normale après tout cela… Non, réellement, ce n'était pas pour lui. Une petite partie de sa conscience espérait avec vigueur qu'il se trompe.

Une pointe d'angoisse était, sournoisement, venue se loger entre ses côtes. Il se tourna vers Camus qui avait simplement baissé les yeux, semblant réfléchir à tout ça, ne portant pas une réelle attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

"Je n'aime pas ça…, souffla le Scorpion.

Camus tourna la tête vers lui, son regard en dit très long.

\- Je n'aime pas non plus… J'ai peur que cela se transforme en chasse aux sorcières.

\- On se retrouve après?, demanda Milo, pas vraiment près à y aller.

\- Si tu veux. Tu me rejoins chez moi?

\- D'accord…"

Ils se sourirent et Camus tourna les talons pour retourner chez lui, pendant que Milo soupirait pour se donner un peu de courage. Autant essayer d'affronter les choses avec dignité, c'était bien le minimum qu'il pouvait faire.

Milo était toujours dans la même position depuis plus de 10 minutes, tête face contre la table, épaules tombantes. Camus face à lui, sirotait son thé les yeux dans le vide.

"Tu dois partir dans combien de temps?, demanda t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Shion a dit qu'il faudrait encore les laisser chercher des pistes exploitables pour suivre Deathmask et Aphrodite. Savoir s'ils sont parti ensembles ou séparément.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Partir, les chercher, leur proposer de revenir au Sanctuaire ou la mort. C'est l'unique chose qu'Athéna à dite de toute la réunion, cela semblait réellement la peiner, sa voix avait l'air toute … fragile.

Milo avait relevé la tête et avait maintenant posé son menton sur ses mains jointes sur la table. Il releva les yeux vers Camus. Le verseau avait oté son Armure d'or pour revêtir une chemise très légère, ouverte d'un bouton sur son torse. Il lui inspirait quelque chose d'intensement difficile à décrire. Un mélange d'admiration et d'envie. Camus avait la capacité naturelle à attirer les regards et captiver quelqu'un par sa simple présence. C'était bien cela qu'on appelait de la prestance?

\- Je pense effectivement que cela ne doit pas être facile pour être. Je ne suis pas Déesse de la guerre, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une jeune femme qui ressort d'une guerre avec sur les bras des chevaliers morts en son nom. Remettre en jeu leur avenir par sa faute, cela ne doit pas être facile? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?, dit Camus, posant sa tasse.

\- Tu as surement raison. Enfin, pour le moment ils ne doivent pas être très loin. Mais où sont-ils allés? Personne ne le sait encore. On suppose en priorité les pays sont ils sont originaires. Italie et Suède. Toujours des pays assez proches au moins, je n'aurais peut-être pas à partir trop longtemps…

Milo avait de nouveau perdu son regard dans le vide. Camus baissa les yeux vers lui, un peu inquiet.

\- Tu penses que tu y arriveras?

\- A les retrouver?

\- Ca ne je n'en doute pas, mais si tu te retrouves face à eux. Que vas-tu faire?

\- Je…, Milo soupira de nouveau. Je le ferait. Je ne pense pas avoir spécialement le choix.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Camus poussa la tasse de thé qui refroidissait vers son vis à vis qui avait l'air ailleurs. Milo eu un petit sursaut, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Et … si ça avait été moi?, demanda Camus d'une petite voix, sans le regarder.

\- Camus…

Milo s'était instatement redressé, le coeur serré.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense., rétorqua Milo, tentant d'éviter de répondre à la question.

\- Bien sûr que je sais. Mais si je partais?

\- Ne pars pas., répondit Milo du tac-au-tac, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Camus ne répondit pas, il avait mal au coeur, d'une façon qui n'arrivait presque jamais. Comme si l'amertume de sa bouche s'infiltrait partout en lui. Milo se senti rougir un peu malgré lui, n'ayant pas pu contrôler ce qui était sorti de sa bouche.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes. Je.. Je suis content qu'on soit devenu amis. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul ici. Et j'ai encore moins envie de te pourchasser et te tuer pour ça…

Milo avait fini par se lever pour se donner une contenance et parce qu'il sentait ses joues se mettre à brûler de façon peu conventionnelles. Alors il regardait avec une passion nouvelle les ouvrages bien rangés sur les étagères de Camus.

\- Milo…

Le Verseau ne réussit pas tout de suite à reprendre à son ami, un peu bouleversé parce qu'il venait d'entendre et ne sachant pas vraiment comment trouver les paroles les plus adaptées.

\- Et si tu partais avec moi?, essaya t-il.

Milo baissa la tête en mimant un non.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je… Je n'ai connu que cette vie depuis toujours. Je ne peux pas faire ça à notre Déesse. C'est un honneur, un privilège d'être Chevalier.

\- Je ne remet pas cela en question. Mais pourquoi nous rendre la vie si c'est pour nous empêcher de la vivre pleinement. Tu sais ce que j'en penses. Je veux pouvoir visiter, voir du pays, juste être libre réellement.

Milo se retourna enfin vers Camus. Le Verseau en eu la gorge serrée pendant quelques secondes. Milo avait l'air réellement mal, l'angoisse pouvait se lire sur ses traits. En temps normal, Milo n'aurait jamais hésité à tuer un adversaire, il y prenait même un certain plaisir. Mais le fait que Camus soit au milieu de tout ça gênait sa réflexion. Chaque fois, il se demandait ce qu'il ferait si c'était Camus qui était parti.

\- Pars pas s'il te …

Mais avant que Milo ne pu finir sa phrase, Camus lui coupa la parole pour changer de sujet, se sentant beaucoup trop mal à l'aise.

\- Et comment ça se fait que Saga est été convoqué avec vous? Il n'est même plus réellement chevalier d'or.

Milo se tordit la bouche en signe de désapprobation. Bien, maintenant Camus fuyait la conversation.

\- Athéna veut le mettre à l'épreuve de sa fidélité. Il va faire équipe avec Mû pour le surveiller et aussi qu'un chevalier en armure soit à ses côtés., la voix de Milo était pleine d'amertume.

Il tenta de faire passer la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge avec un peu de thé. Trop infusé.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'un côté. Elle a demandé près d'elle ses plus fidèles chevaliers, les plus honorables, elle doit avoir la preuve que Saga l'est aussi., fit Camus en terminant sa tasse.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis un des plus admirables chevaliers d'or?, demanda Milo, étonné.

\- Bien sûr. Ce que tu me dis depuis tout à l'heure me le prouve d'autant plus. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir, tu mets au service d'un être supérieur ta force. Mais au fond… on devrait tous être comme ça. Tout ce que je vois c'est ...De la violence… rien que de la violence. Tous désespérés d'en finir, sans peurs.

Milo ne répondit rien à cela, sentant bien que Camus n'avait pas atteint le fond de sa pensée. C'était donc ça qu'il pensait de lui-même? Du fait d'être chevalier? Il comprenait un peu mieux le désire de celui ci de partir…

\- Tu n'as jamais eu cette impression? Qu'on était capable que de ça?

\- Je.. Je sais pas… Avant le début du mois on s'était même jamais adressés la parole. Je connais pas les gens ici, je sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des amis, d'être proche de quelqu'un. Je sais pas qui je suis moi…, fit Milo, disant cela comme s'il le découvrait en même temps.

Camus eu un petit sourire. Finalement il n'était pas tout seul à avoir ces pensées étranges.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble tous des fois. On n'a jamais rien connu de la vie, nos réactions sont parfois étranges. La seule chose que je connais de chacun d'entre nous c'est sa force, son aptitude au combat. Alors forcément, j'ai l'impression de ne voir que de le violence.

\- Moi je découvre des personnes étonnantes, très différentes. On se ressemble dans le fond parce qu'on est tous la à pour la même chose, mais, voilà, on apprend à se connaître et c'est plutôt une bonne chose. On est pas juste des êtres violents et sans peurs.

Camus continuait de sourire tristement dans le vide. Milo avait peut-être raison dans le fond. Mais cela restait malgré tout compliqué de se faire à une idée différente de la sienne. Milo le regardait toujours, l'intérieur de sa poitrine ravagé par les sentiments qu'il pouvait lui porter; et là, de la voir dans cet état d'esprit, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et l'abandonner à ses idées un peu noires.

\- Ca te dirais qu'on aille jusqu'à la mer? J'ai pas envie de rester enfermé au Sanctuaire., demanda t-il spontanément.

\- Eh bien si tu veux."

Camus se redressa, ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise idée. Il avait bien besoin de prendre l'air et de s'oxygéner. S'éloigner du Sanctuaire et des autres chevaliers serait une idée idéale. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter Milo comme ça, et le laisser rentrer chez lui une fois la discussion terminée.

"Tu me laisse le temps d'aller enfiler autre chose que mon armure d'or?

\- Oui bien sûr." sourit Camus.

Milo attrapa son casque qui trainait sur la table de Camus avant de détaler jusqu'à chez lui pour se changer. Une journée en compagnie entière de Camus. C'était bien ce qu'il lui fallait pour arrêter de penser à cette mission qu'il allait devoir accomplir malgré lui.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


End file.
